1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a method of changing the particle size of engine exhaust as well as treating a combustion engine. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to introducing an additive into the fuel thereby causing a reduction in particle size of the exhaust and/or conditioning a jet engine to provide an extended period of time during which exhaust particle size alteration continues to persist.
2. Description of Prior Art
Jet aircraft typically use a fuel comprising a mix of gasoline and kerosene. The fuel can contain additives, such, antioxidants, antistatic agents, corrosion inhibitors, anti-freezing agents, and lubricants. A jet fuel classification code has been developed to identify different jet fuels. Commercial aircraft generally use Jet A type fuel or Jet B type fuel. Jet A fuel is a kerosene based jet fuel wherein the majority of its constituents range between C8-C15. Jet B is a naptha based fuel, or wide cut, having a molecule range from C5-C15.
Although very similar to commercial jet fuel, the military classifies its aircraft fuel with a different classification. Military aircraft fuel falls under the JP classification, most military aviation jet fuel is one of JP-1, JP-4, JP-5, JP-6, JP-7, JP-8, or JPTS. The JP class of fuels contains many of the same additives as the commercial grade fuels.
A recent study indicated that approximately 26 billion gallons of jet fuel per year were consumed in the United States which was approximated to result in an annual emission of about 7.0 million pounds of solid particulate matter. Evaluation of soot particulate mitigation additive in a T63 engine, Edwin Corporan, Fuel Processing Technology, 85 (2004) 727-742. The particulate matter was stated as being directly emitted by aircraft engines, or formed as a by product of nitrogen oxides (also referred to as NOX), volatile organic compounds, or sulfur oxides (SOX). Identified as an environmental hazard, the soot particulate can also create an identifiable emission signature, which is an undesired situation for a military aircraft that may need to operate inconspicuously.